


Boat Half Done

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boats are what Gibbs does when he doesn't have a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boat Half Done

Tony leant against the basement stairs, beer dangling from his long fingers and sly smile on his face. He cast his eyes around the bare space in the middle of the basement and cocked his head.

"They're your relationship substitute aren't they?" He queried. "They're what you put all your energy into when a relationship fails, you work so long on them, trying to finish them and then suddenly someone else comes along and it doesn't feel right to have the symbol of an old relationship beneath you."

Tony walked forward, coming to lean against the bench next to Gibbs.

"So another half finished boat thrown out of the basement." He grinned and leered at Gibbs. "Let's make sure it's your last huh?"


End file.
